1 de Agosto de 1997
by Marianne Dashwood
Summary: El 1 de Agosto de 1997 fue la Boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿Que paso mientras bailaban Ron y Hermione?, ¿Como fue que sus manos estaban tan cerca al siguiente día mientras dormían? Esta historia narra algunas posibilidades.


_ Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece todo es de JKR solo agregue un poco de mi imaginación._

Esta historia transcurre cuando llegan a Grimmauld place, tras escapar de los mortífagos en el café (después de la boda de Bill y Fleur), justo cuando aparece el patronus de Arthur Weasley anunciándoles que todos están bien.

l

_-La familia está a salvo, no respondan, nos vigilan._

Ron se sintió tan conmovido al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sonido que produjo su alivio. Sus piernas perdieron las fuerzas que tenían, la adrenalina que lo había embriagado ahora lo dejaba de golpe, se dejo caer en un sofá como si aun estuviera procesando todo lo ocurrido. Sintió un cuerpo tibio sentarse junto a él y acariciar su brazo con mucha ternura, una que solo poseía Hermione.

-Están bien, todos están bien –Dijo en un suave murmullo sin dejar de consolarlo.

Ron giro su cabeza suavemente hacia ella, para encontrarse con sus ojos, automáticamente se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, provocada quizá por el alivio de saber a toda su familia a salvo, y quizás también, por estar tan cerca de ella. Instintivamente se acerco y la abrazo, podía respirar tranquilo, y tener a Hermione en sus brazos lo hacía sentir aun mejor.

Eso hasta que levanto la vista sobre el cálido hombro de Hermione y vio a Harry de pie observándolos con la mirada fría.

-Harry, Yo… –Dijo Ron débilmente y sin retirar sus brazos de alrededor de Hermione, temía que Harry se fuera a sentir mal por su reacción o culpable de alguna forma.

-No pasa nada –Dijo Harry -Es tu familia, desde luego estabas preocupado. Yo me habría sentido igual. Yo me siento igual.

Lentamente Ron rompió su abrazo con Hermione, pero dejo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, observo a Harry que se veía un poco ausente, aunque no tuvo tiempo de interpretar su semblante ya que Hermione hablo.

-Creo que aun me siento un poco nerviosa por todo lo que hemos pasado el día de hoy, cada sonido me pone en alerta –Dijo casi solo para Ron.

-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien –El tono de voz de Ron era mucho más suave de lo usual, trataba de tranquilizar a Hermione y acompaño sus palabras con un delicado apretón al hombro que aun sujetaba.

-No quiero parecer egoísta pero, ¿Podríamos usar los sacos de dormir que he traído y acampar aquí esta noche? –Dijo Hermione ya en un tono de voz más fuerte observando a sus dos compañeros y señalando la sala.

-Claro que sí, me parece una brillante idea, así los tres estaremos más seguros –Ron observo a Harry para ver si opinaba lo mismo, esperando una señal de aprobación.

El solo se limito a apretar los labios y murmurar -Baño –Antes de salir de la sala.

-¿Crees que le haya molestado mi idea Ron?

-No, se ve distraído, tal vez se sigue sintiendo mal –Dijo al tiempo que retiraba su brazo de ella.

-Es por que no está usando la Oclumencia, debe de estar viendo aun los pensamientos de quien tú sabes, Podría apostar que su cabeza lo está matando, quien sabe que cosas tan horribles vea…

Ron no respondió nada, sabía que probablemente Hermione estaba en lo cierto, y no quería seguir hondando en ese tema así que pasaron algunos minutos en silencio.

-Oh lo olvidaba yo tengo todas las cosas de Harry probablemente necesita su cepillo de dientes o ropa, ahora vuelvo –Antes que Ron dijera algo Hermione ya se había levantado camino al baño.

Y él entonces tuvo unos momentos para pensar, ese día había sido espantoso, terribles cosas habían sucedido y su vida había estado en peligro en más de una ocasión, pero antes de eso, una de las mejores cosas de su vida habían pasado también, su hermano mayor se había casado, y durante toda la boda (o por lo menos lo que duro la celebración) la había pasado bailando con Hermione, que se veía más radiante que nunca. Se alegro en ese momento de que su arranque de celos lo haya apresurado a alejar a Hermione de la mesa, tal vez si Krum no hubiera aparecido no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo antes de que aparecieran los mortífagos.

Recordó, paso por paso lo sucedido, como se levanto de la mesa y la invito a bailar, casi sin esperar una respuesta la guio a la pista, sin darse cuenta que tomo a Hermione de la mano, lo hizo hasta que casi llegaron al centro del improvisado salón y se sonrojo al percatarse de la suavidad de su piel. Empezaron a bailar de inmediato, no era una canción lenta así que no estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Hermione dijo algo pero Ron no entendió por la música fuerte así que se agacho un poco y puso su oído a la altura de los labios de Hermione.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Ron

-Dije que no puedo creer que aun te caiga mal Victor –El rose de la voz de Hermione contra su oreja había provocado un escalofrió en Ron que paso inadvertido para ella.

-¿Quién dijo que me cae mal Vicky? –Ron fingió asombro en su voz.

-Oh, por favor Ron, te conozco y vi tu cara cuando se sentó en la mesa, Además ¡me invitaste a bailar!

-¿Y? –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Ahora estaban más cerca el uno del otro para poder escucharse y Ron había podido percibir el dulce aroma que emanaba la piel de Hermione.

-Pues creí que lo habías usado de pretexto para levantarte de la mesa sin verte descortés, creí que no te gustaba mucho bailar...

Cambio la música, una suave melodía, de las favoritas de Fleur empezó, Ron tomo la cintura de Hermione con ambas manos, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada como pidiendo permiso y ella puso las manos en sus hombros. Esa cercanía hizo que olvidara la plática que tenían, pero Ron la retomo.

-Tal vez, solo tenía ganas de bailar contigo, antes de que alguien te acapare toda la noche –La voz de Ron hizo a Hermione sonrojarse y contuvo una sonrisa -Aunque con ese cuerpo búlgaro tosco y rudo debe ser muy hábil y delicado para bailar –Bromeo Ron lanzando una mirada hacia su mesa -¿Tal vez prefieras a tu antiguo compañero de baile?

-Este está bien, no te preocupes –Lo miro a los ojos mientras hablaba y luego recargo la cabeza en su pecho, ya no quería seguir hablando de Victor, quería disfrutar ese momento con él.

Ron junto un poco mas sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, acercándola más a él, recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de ella y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Era verdad lo que te dije más temprano –Rompió Ron el silencio -Te ves muy bien –Dijo muy cerca de su oído, casi con temor a que alguien más escuchara.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Ron.

-No necesitas decirme eso –Dijo en un tono serio -Eso ya lo sé –Agrego bromeando fingiendo indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ron! –Hermione acompaño su quejido con un manotazo en el hombro de Ron, pero no pudo evitar reír, él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

Después de un par de canciones mas fueron interrumpidos por George.

-Hola, pero que juntitos están –La sonrisa en el rostro de George al ver a su hermano sonrojarse no le cavia en el rostro, se acerco un poco a Ron y le susurro –Veo que te ha servido el libro hermanito –Ron no podía creer el atrevimiento de su Hermano al mencionar eso, sabía que se refería a 'Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas'.

-Ven Hermione alejémonos de este gnomo –Tomo su mano y la llevo a otro rincón de la pista.

-Y ¿A qué libro se refería George? –Pregunto casualmente Hermione ya que habían reanimado su baile, las orejas y la cara completa de Ron se pusieron rojas y no sabía que contestar -¿Estuviste leyendo sobre como bailar? –Dijo Hermione alzando una ceja y Ron lo sintió como una salvación.

-Si eso es, tu sabes no quería hacer el ridículo en la boda –Dijo aliviado de haberse librado de pensar en alguna mentira.

-Oh, pues aprendiste muy bien, y me da gusto que leas por iniciativa propia –Apenas termino de hablar Hermione, y Ron la empezó a girar como trompo, quería que esa conversación terminara.

Así siguieron bailando varias canciones, distintos ritmos, distintos pasos, pero todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se divertían tanto, incluso olvidaron por un momento la búsqueda que estaban por emprender.

La música ya era muy animada, todos bailaban y brincaban con gran ritmo, el señor y la señora Weasley en el centro de la pista le robaban risas a todos, y más de uno intentaba imitar sus pasos, incluso Ron y Hermione en un momento lo intentaron hasta que Hermione se recargo en un hombro de Ron y empezó a girar un tobillo.

-¿Qué pasa, te lastimaste? –Pregunto preocupado.

-No, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a estos tacones y me duelen mucho los pies, pero no quiero dejar de bailar –Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Que te parece que voy por unas cervezas de mantequilla, nos las tomamos en la mesa con Harry, y más tarde seguimos bailando, ¿sí?

-Perfecto, te espero allá entonces –Hermione sonrió y soltó el hombro de Ron al momento que este asentía. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa, Ron la observaba mientras esperaba que le sirvieran las cervezas, la vio como se sentó junto a Harry y se quito los zapatos sobando sus pies, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de igual forma Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz, de pronto vio como el rostro de Hermione cambio y se volvió un poco serio mientras observaba a Harry, Ron se intrigo sobre lo que podía estar pasando, pero antes de que regresara con ellos e investigara que sucedía apareció un patronus enviado por Kingsley.

_-El ministerio ha caído Scrimgeour está muerto. Están viniendo_

Después de eso el pánico se adueño de la fiesta, todos corrían y desaparecían, hasta que llegaron los mortífagos, lanzaban hechizos por todas partes, la adrenalina y el terror inundaron a Ron, toda su familia estaba ahí, y también sus mejores amigos, siendo atacados acorralados como ratas. Intento abrirse paso entre la multitud y esquivo algunas maldiciones hasta que logro ver entre las personas a Harry y Hermione buscándolo por todos lados, Hermione gritaba desesperada su nombre, buscándolo, de pronto Ron pudo ver como una maldición pasaba cerca de las cabezas de Hermione y Harry, sintió un vacio en el estomago y se apresuro hasta ellos, en cuanto toco el brazo de Hermione desaparecieron del lugar.

Había sentido tanto miedo en aquellos instantes, pero ahora por lo menos sabía que su familia estaba a salvo.

-¿Estás bien? –Era la voz de Hermione trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

-Sí, solo recapitulaba lo sucedido hoy… –Dijo aun muy pensativo, Había iniciado pensando en Hermione pero luego recordó como toda su familia estuvo en peligro, y al ser una familia tan grande pensó en las posibilidades de que alguno no lograra salir con vida -¿Y Harry? –Dijo solo para evadir sus pensamientos.

-Está bien creo que en un momento saldrá del –Antes de que terminara de hablar salió Harry, se veía muy demacrado, apenas abría los ojos y se veía débil.

-Espero no les moleste que ya me duerma, necesito descansar –Dijo como si hasta el hablar le ocasionara alguna molestia.

Hermione saco algunas cosas para dormir de su bolso y se las dio a Harry quien apenas arreglo un poco un sofá se acostó a dormir. Aparentemente no le costó mucho trabajo empezar a soñar.

Unos minutos después Ron fue a prepararse para dormir y cuando regreso Hermione estaba encorvada leyendo en una esquina.

-¿Aun no tienes sueño? –Susurro Ron tratando de no despertar a Harry.

-No, ni siquiera sé si pueda dormir esta noche –Dijo cerrando su libro.

-Pues necesitas hacerlo, no es una opción, así que mejor deja ese libro porque mientras sigas leyendo seguirás sin querer dormir –Se acerco al sillón frente al de Harry y empezó a tender unas cobijas sobre él y poniendo una almohada, haciendo una cama improvisada.

_-Genial _–Pensó Hermione -_me tocara el suelo_ –Y continuo su lectura.

-No estoy bromeando, ven a dormir –Su voz tenía un tono bajo pero firme.

-Ahora voy acuéstate tu, terminare este capítulo e iré a hacer mi tendido –Dijo sin alejar su vista del libro.

-Ya está listo –Dijo Ron indignado señalando el sillón que tan cuidadosamente preparo. Hermione dirigió la vista hacia él.

-¿Lo arreglaste para mí? –Había sorpresa y gratitud en su voz.

-Claro, ¿no creerás que iba a dejar que durmieras en el suelo verdad? –Dijo ofendido.

-Pero… ¿y tú?.

-Yo dormiré en el piso en algún lugar de la sala, está bien.

Hermione dejo el libro, se paro y se acerco a él, tomo algunos cojines y los puso en el piso junto al sillón, Ron la miraba extrañado,y cuando los cubría con una sabana objeto.

-Ya te dije que tú dormirás en el sillón –Y le tomo el brazo deteniendo su acción.

-Lo sé, y tu dormirás aquí, junto a mi –Dijo sin verlo a los ojos -Tu preparaste mi cama, yo preparare la tuya, es lo justo -Alzo la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él por un eterno segundo, quien la miraba como alguien sediento ve un vaso de agua, soltó lentamente su brazo y dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de observarla.

-Gracias –Alcanzo a susurrar mientras rascaba su nuca.

Cuando termino, Hermione amablemente le señalo a Ron el resultado final invitándolo a acostarse, mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el sillón, se desearon buenas noches e intentaron dormir.

Ron tenía los ojos cerrados respiraba tranquilamente tratando de no dejarse invadir por la ansiedad, pero cada pequeño rechinido de la madera vieja de la casa lo alarmaba y abría los ojos asustado, temiendo ver algún mortifago dispuesto a atacarlos, aunque no quería hacer movimientos bruscos que despertaran a Harry o Hermione.

De pronto se percato como Hermione se sentó de golpe tragándose un gemido asustada, Ron rápido se incorporo para ver que sucedía.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Pregunto preocupado.

-No, fue solo esa sensación de que caes al vacio, ¿sabes cómo? –Dijo consternada, un poco preocupada de haber despertado a Ron.

-Sí, me ha pasado –Respondió mas tranquilo.

-Perdón por despertarte Ron, no creí que hubiera hecho ruido.

-Estaba despierto, no te preocupes. Creo que me está costando un poco de trabajo dormir –Se rasco la cabeza y se recargo en el sillón -Nunca había tenido tanto problema para dormir, ¿Qué hace uno en estos casos?

-Yo por lo regular leo, hasta que mis ojos están tan cansados que se cierran solos. Como lo hacia hasta antes de que me ordenaras dormir –Una risita se le escapo a Hermione al ver la cara que puso Ron de total desaprobación con su consejo -Bueno, cuando era niña, y tenía miedo porque estaba lloviendo muy fuerte o me sentía mal, mama se acostaba junto a mí, tomaba mi mano y acariciaba el dorso mientras me contaba una historia, muchas veces inventada por ella, para evitar que la estuviera corrigiendo y me concentrara mas para olvidar lo que me impedía dormir, hasta que me quedaba dormida –Suspiro tristemente -Lamentablemente mi madre en estos momentos no recuerda que existo… –Aun en la oscuridad de la noche Ron pudo ver como los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaban.

-Parece buena idea –Dijo tomando la mano de Hermione suavemente.

Hermione sonrió y apretó suavemente su mano, Ron demostraba cada vez más lo atento y considerado que era.

-¿Me contaras una historia o quieres que yo te cuente una a ti? –Vio a Ron pensarlo por un segundo y luego le respondio.

-¿Ya leíste el libro que te dejo Dumbledore? 'Los cuentos de Beedle el bardo' –Pregunto esperanzado de que dijera que no.

-Solo he leído la primera historia, el del cazo saltarín –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Perfecto te contare entonces la que era una de mis favoritas 'El corazón peludo del brujo', acuéstate –Le mando y del mismo modo el también se acostó sobre sus cojines, sin soltar la mano de Hermione ni por un instante.

-Erase una vez un joven brujo atractivo, rico y con talento… –Ron contaba la historia detalladamente ya que la conocía de memoria, mientras Hermione escuchaba atenta, sus manos no dejaban de jugar, era como si con la yema de los dedos se dibujaran pequeños dibujos el uno al otro, esos movimientos cada vez se hicieron más sutiles y más significativos, lo que inicio como un juego ahora eran lentas caricias que los colmaban de sensaciones casi de sensualidad -…Entonces quedo un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y luego se desplomo. –El final de la historia fue acompañado por un silencio, Ron que aun acariciaba la mano de Hermione se dio cuenta que ella ya no la movía, asi que la supuso dormida y lentamente la soltó.

Casi inmediatamente Hermione se asomo, el sillón la ponía a unos 30cm sobre la cara de Ron, pero no era su rostro lo que ella veía, observaba su pecho, puso la mano que Ron acababa de soltar aun tibia sobre él, sorprendiéndolo, quería sentir sus palpitaciones, y suspiro. Entonces Ron puso sus manos sobre la de Hermione y sus ojos se conectaron, era un momento realmente intimo, aun sin hablar, Ron quería hacer que Hermione sintiera que si su corazón palpitaba era por ella.

-Gracias –Dijo en un susurro Hermione -Gracias por decirme que lucía bien en la boda, gracias por sacarme a bailar, me divertí mucho –Hermione sonrió -Gracias por aceptar dormir en la sala, y por preferir dormir en el piso, gracias por tomar mi mano y contarme una historia porque no puedo dormir …Gracias por ¡no tener el corazón peludo! –Ron sonrió junto con ella.

-Hermione… –Empezó Ron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo trascendental, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione aparto la vista, y la dirigió hacia Harry, quien dormía a poco mas de un metro de ellos.

-Tal vez, deberíamos intentar dormir Ron, no sabemos que nos depara el día de mañana y necesitamos energías –Le dedico una última sonrisa y se acomodo en el sillón, Ron ya no podia ver su rostro, pero noto la mano de Hermione en la orilla del sillón acerco su mano a la de ella y entrelazo los dedos -No me sueltes –Susurro Hermione quien le correspondió acercando mas su mano a él.

Después de un par de minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente y con lo que parecía una mueca de felicidad.

l  
>l<p>

¿Que les pareció? Bueno me encanta el cuento del corazón peludo por eso quise incluirlo de alguna manera


End file.
